


減字木蘭花·春秋畫

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 良弓寶馬。把酒同盟生死共。月破驚雷。索別悲年道奈何 。相逢不識。卻道君魂來我夢。箭盡垂楊。留恨前門渡夜鴉。——減字木蘭·春秋畫
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana





	減字木蘭花·春秋畫

初春，先生病逝了。

先生籍貫名諱早軼。 自打我記事伊始，村里上下乃至村長都恭敬的稱她作“先生”。 她居於郊外草廬，每逢午時便抱著書捲到祠堂旁的書室授課。

只是她的眼睛蓋上一層烏布。 那烏布厚密密的，透不了光，宛若一道厚重的城墻，將她與這世界隔了起來。 我們那時不懂事，總是欺她見不著事物悄悄的溜去抓螅蟀鬥蛐蛐、頑皮的甚至在她腳下放幾顆珠子，眼看她跌倒還笑她瞎子。 但她從來不惱，既像沉睡多年的棺槨，又似是了波瀾不驚的湖面，緘默無言的自地上爬起來。

除了“子曰……”她壓根兒不會跟我們多講半句話。 即使是在市集，她也只是買了東西就走，哪裡像是村落的一份子？ 她只是一個異域遷客而已，我猜或許某年月日她便會帶著書卷，再次流浪他方。

可我猜錯了，正同我以為她只會講四書五經一樣。 偶然的黃昏，先生正要離村歸家，碰巧說書人手裡撞著梨木板來到了村口的榕樹頭，竹棒在小羯鼓上敲起幾聲得得，唱道：“東朝箭利敵無命，齊軍劍疾敵難擋。”

說書人又朝木板敲了幾下，說道：“這說的正是東宮禁軍周子瑜與齊王府的柴柴，章明年間二人分別以弓、劍兩道並稱『章明雙絕』……” 那人只是開了個頭而已，也不知誤犯了先生什麼禁忌。 “碰碰”聲響，先生手中書卷應聲落地。 她陡然大怒，順手往村口的石上重重一擊，厲聲喝道：“是誰胡說冠這雙絕之稱！”誰知她功勁何等厲害，“咔”的一聲那巨石登時裂作兩半， 那說書人自是嚇得魂飛天外，口涎直流。 我們更是怕得久久不能動彈，頑皮的想了想過去如何對待先生，竟是一把癱軟在地。

卻見先生沉默半晌，嘆了口氣，道：“周子瑜的箭從來沒有準過，柴柴的劍也不曾快過。”她接過說書人手裡的竹棒，輕輕敲了幾聲，如怨如癡的唱聲驀地響起。

*

“良弓寶馬。把酒同盟生死共。”

落英紛紛，嫩綠簇簇，正是暮春初夏之際。 在山路小道上，忽見塵土揚起數丈高來，原是黑馬疾馳。 黑馬上穩穩騎著藍衣少女，約莫十六七歲，不見寶劍長弓，倒不像是閒來巡狩的富家子弟。

突然間，馬聲嘶吼宛如裂帛。 少女手中韁繩一提，黑馬便潑喇喇的縱身一躍，一道銀光瞬時於小道浮浮躍現。 卻見少女一打盤旋，無奈的往路畔小叢，道：“紗夏姐姐，你這回又放絆馬索了。”只聽小叢傳來格格幾聲輕笑，刷的一聲，湊崎紗夏 悠悠的自叢中步出，道：“可子瑜你依然沒有被絆倒，不是嗎？”

“姐姐應該為此感到慶幸它沒有摔斷腿”周子瑜利落的翻身下馬，執著嵌鑽鑲金的轡頭，送往湊崎的手裡，柔聲道：“這匹馬可是我在北彊時 圈套回來給你的，這會可把牠給你了。”湊崎聞言，忙細細打量端詳黑馬，黑馬通體渾若墨雲，唯獨蹄蹢點點白斑，狀如踏雪，隨風揚鬣，極是神駿，心裡甚是喜愛，嘴上卻是嬌嗔道：“周子瑜你這傻大個，那有人送禮是送馬的？都不知道女孩子的心思。”

“啊……姐姐不喜歡麼？”

見周子瑜柳眉暗蹙，湊崎心下暗叫不好——這周子瑜雖然十馀歲始便隨周大將軍從軍行，可除卻戰事上精明，別的也跟小孩兒無兩樣。 看她這個樣子，莫不是將她的話當真了？ 她掂起腳尖，伸手往周子瑜的眉頭揉了揉，道：“開玩笑的了，只要是子瑜送的我也喜歡的了……”話音未落，周子瑜不住“嗤嗤”的笑了出來，湊崎驀地明白方才周子瑜是在演戲，竟是粉拳作勢往周子瑜頭上一敲，道：“我們子瑜長大了，竟學會說謊來著。”

“姐姐，這叫兵不厭詐。”

“哼”湊崎別過頭不看周子瑜，怎料有道勁力往她背領重重一提，雙腳登時懸空不受力。 她不禁“呀！”的驚呼，可反應過來時，隨即被周子瑜圈在懷裡，穩穩的安坐馬鞍上。 小孩的下巴頂在她的頭上，耳邊卻是周子瑜猛地按鼓點跳著的心跳。

“周子瑜……”怎麼跟這小孩別過些時日，行為舉止像是換了個人？

“姐姐，坐穩。”

駕的一聲，四蹄發足急奔，猶似騰雲駕霧，可妙的卻是馬背不覺顛簸，反是安穩異常。 縱使一路滿目漫爛蒼林，可馬上二人卻無心觀看。 蓋因鼻前都是彼此的氣息，溫香深幽，薰得二人似醉非醉，眼都快花了。

蹄聲悠悠兀然而止，放眼看去，只見小橋流水畔，茫茫白霧繚繞小屋。 若非屋前花草佈局井然，這小屋定教人以為那是荒宅廢屋。 卻見二人翻身下馬，自若的推門而入。 周子瑜走向窗前小桌，輕輕撥弄桌上古箏，琴弦一塵不染。 她微微一笑，道：“還以為我不在的時日，姐姐會疏於清掃。”湊崎聞言，放下手上的茶杯，道：“你道我是這般的人麼？這好歹是我 倆的家，自是該打理得宜。”

原來這山中小宅是屬於周子瑜和湊崎紗夏的。 自古文武相輕，湊崎相與週將軍世家寒門之爭，兩家早已看不慣對方。 周子瑜更是曾被雙親責令不准與湊崎紗夏交往。 幸好二人手裡的銀錢頗豐，便將這裡給盤了下來。 相思情熾之時，便找個由頭溜出家門，背地往這兒見面了。

“這回給我送馬，不怕你爹媽知道。”

“他們已經知道了。”

湊崎驀地抬頭看向周子瑜——她以為她只是開玩笑。 可是不是，她看得出來的，周子瑜看向她的模樣是這麼的懇摯。 冰涼的手覆在她的手上，用力得似是怕她會逃離一般，“他們說，只要我們這輩子不踏入京城半步，就不會管我們。”周子瑜說得輕巧，可背 上的傷卻是越發的痛起來。 只聽湊崎聲音隱隱顫抖起來，輕聲說道：“子瑜，你捨得嗎？”

“只怕你不肯。”是的，只怕湊崎不肯。 周子瑜尚有一長兄能替她盡孝，可湊崎卻不是。 可她又忍不住存了那麼一絲希望，或許、或許湊崎會遂了她……

她這是在賭。

“子瑜，你知道的。”

周子瑜彷彿是被塊巨石不偏不倚的砸中心臟，牢牢的壓得她喘不過氣來。 她就像是缺水的魚，大口大口的呼吸著，可越是掙扎卻越發窒息。 她忍不住自嘲一笑，心道：“周子瑜，誰讓你這麼自信。”她合該料得結果，可眼眶竟不自的紅作一圈。 湊崎見著周子瑜這樣子，怕是她誤會自己不肯隨她走了。 她立馬抱著周子瑜的頭，像是給小狗捋毛一般捋了捋周子瑜的頭髮，道：“我哪會不肯。”說罷，懷裡的人兒似是觸了電般自她 懷裡彈起，既驚又喜的道：“姐姐，你是說……”

“是，我說我肯。”湊崎毫不在意的說道：“從小到大我也不喜歡留在京城，父親也是知道的。只是……”周子瑜難得的急了起來，問道：“ 紗夏姐姐，只是什麼？”

“下月聖上巡幸東都，父親與我都得扈行。所以我們離京的事得緩緩，待父親回京之時方可成行。”說到這裡，湊崎忽地沉吟不如——太女 監國，按理父親該留京從旁輔助才對，天曉得聖上這回怎麼讓她父親隨行？ 而且她又僅是齊王伴讀，並無功名在身，亦該留在京城才是。 看著湊崎陷入沉思的模樣，周子瑜小心翼翼的往她跟前揮了揮手，試探道：“姐姐？”

“沒事”湊崎搖搖頭，倒將心裡隱隱躍現的憂思放到別處。 她伸手攏了攏周子瑜鬢邊亂發，調笑道：“既然子瑜親手馴了匹馬給我，我也總得回禮了吧。”周子瑜隨即擺了擺手，道：“姐姐，你我之 間又何談什麼回禮不回禮呢。”湊崎笑道：“投我以木瓜，報之以瓊琚。難道你不知下句是什麼嗎？”說罷，立身牽著周子瑜的手往內 室走去。 周子瑜面色驀地紅了起來，腦海忽地想起冓火邊小兵閒談說的男女情事，心中怦然，綺念暗生，暗道：“紗夏姐姐莫不是想行那…那起點事？可是我倆尚未成親 ，這也不會太快了。”

只聽湊崎道：“你看。”周子瑜隨她指尖方向一看，卻見床鋪齊整，上頭赫然放著一張長弓。 方才那些旖念旎夢霎時消了，取而代之的卻是疑惑。 她歪著頭看了看湊崎，又看了看床上長弓。 但在湊崎熱切的注視下，提起拉開那張弓。 她素來慣用強弓硬弩，戰陣所用的“赤霄”更是張二百來斤的硬弓。 及上了手卻是輕輕巧巧的，更怪的是弓弦竟沒被她運勁拉斷，看來是以蛟筋所製。 她細看這弓，見弓身木質赤黑，紋理落落有序，牛角青青，兩端則鑲以薄銀，什是好看。 她輕敲了弓身，但聽其聲清揚，便知是良木為質。 人道劍士所佩之劍乃係其另一隻手，對射手而言弓又何嘗不是其分身？ 周子瑜驟得良弓，自是喜不自勝，道：“姐姐這是將它送我？”湊崎點點頭，道：“這可是你在北疆時我個兒親手做的……”周子 瑜旋即放下那弓，牽起湊崎的手。 卻見柔夷依舊，但手心處竟是添了幾道傷痕。 周子瑜深知這絕對是湊崎制弓時受的傷，又思及湊崎堂堂一個相府小姐，這回竟為她當了回製弓匠人，更是心疼自責不已、情願這幾道 傷痕是落在自己身上。 她眉頭深鎖，道：“我寧願受傷的是我。”湊崎抽出自己的手，笑道：“也不用這麼說，要知我平常都磕著跌倒，也是習慣了。現在你投我以 寶駒，我報之以長弓，倒也成了一對兒。看來這輩子我倆得永以為好了。”

“嗯。”周子瑜點點頭，輕輕將湊崎擁入懷中，道：“姐姐，就讓我用這弓護你周全。”其聲音之莊重，恰似於廟觀向那滿天神佛起誓 。 見小孩兒這副模樣，反倒是逗得湊崎失笑。 她踮起腳尖，往周子瑜的唇上一琢，道：“好好好，要是你失信了你就是小狗。”

*

“月破驚雷。索別悲年道奈何。”

周子瑜是被旱雷驚醒的。

鬢髮似被冷汗打濕，伸手往鋪席一摸，皆是黏糊糊的。 只見窗前白虹一閃，未及掩耳即時又是一陣雷鳴。 她忽地想起了湊崎。 她的紗夏姐姐怕雷，每次雷聲一響就嚇得蹲在地上，瑟瑟縮縮的樣子堪比誤入陷阱的小狐。 故而每逢雷雨臨至，周子瑜都是勁裝結束，運著輕功在京城飛簷走壁溜到湊崎的閨房。 渾身濕漉漉的來不及擦乾，便懷抱著湊崎、唱著搖籃曲。 “下次你別來了，要是摔著怎麼辦！”湊崎曾跟她如是這麼說。 可到底周子瑜仍是捨不得，最後仍是穿梭在簷廊上。

但這回湊崎卻隨她的父親到了東都。 此刻她懷裡好像抱了個毛絨絨的小腦袋，偶然抬頭，入目便是亮晶晶的眸子。 小時候的周子瑜老是覺得湊崎定是竊了滿天星辰才惹得雷公震怒，要不是這樣何以湊崎的眼睛會藏著合該高懸穹蒼的星辰大海。 她想，要是東都行雷了怎麼辦？ 睡意即使消了，她隨手披了件外衣，信步行至花園。

周氏雖非世家大族，然而周將軍少時有從龍之功，加之北疆數捷，教這寒門成了當朝顯貴。 這花園庭林甚大，周子瑜醒來難眠，又是午夜時分，便兜兜轉轉的隨意走走，竟是走到書房來著。 只見眼前書房燈火通明，窗前人影依稀可辨是兩個男子，周子瑜大為詫異，暗道：“自打年前北疆大捷，便再無聞戰事，按理說書房合該無人才對。何 解現在半夜掌燈？”她屏息靜氣，悄步繞到屋後。 有一男子聲音端凝厚重，不是她兄長周少將軍還能是誰？ 只聽周少將軍道：“父親，林將軍傳書道，東都那邊已封城了。”

東都那邊已封城了？ 周子瑜頓時瞳孔一縮，不自聯想到東都有難。 可轉念一想，聖上身邊禁衛重重，而且林娜璉經已封了城，想來一切已在掌握之中，湊崎父女該是無事。 豈料其父週將軍竟異開腔，辭嚴氣正的道：“現在點兵到湊崎府去。若是湊崎府逃了一個人，軍法處置！”周子瑜聽了“湊崎府”三字，耳裡轟的一炸，險些驚呼出來。 若非“咚”的一聲她兄長跪在地上，怕是該讓周將軍給發現了她。 又聽周少將軍高聲道：“諾！末將領命！”鏗鏘的佩甲聲，不禁教周子瑜駭然。 她知她父兄絕不會作出興兵作亂之事，這一切必定是聖上授意。 可是…可是聖上為何要除掉湊崎家？ 這廟堂之事周子瑜不曾明白，腦中迷迷糊糊，只道現在紗夏姐姐有難，她得趕到東都去。 正當她想躡足離開之時，冷不防又聽周少將軍止了步聲，遲疑片刻，道：“該…去找子瑜…一起去吧…？”只聽周將軍長嘆一聲，道：“不必， 那孩子現在魔怔著。”這話倒教周少將軍摸不著頭腦，他推門離開，心道：“魔怔著？難不成與爹娘打了她一頓有關？”他知回京之後 ，周子瑜似是求了爹娘一件事，因此被打了一頓。 雖說周家管教什嚴，因著周子瑜是么女，爹娘嘴上不說疼她，可從沒教她捱過鞭子。 那天雙親被氣得動了家法，只道周子瑜所求之事定是觸了雙親逆鱗。 他哪知周子瑜是為了湊崎紗夏才惹怒雙親？

周少將軍腳步聲越發遠去，周子瑜大氣微舒。 眼見書房燭火已滅，該是回房間取回武器的時候。 她盤算著，以她愛馬雲騅的腳力，如無意外興許破曉便可趕到東都。 倏地窗格一響，一陣掌風直抵腦心。 周子瑜心下大驚，趕忙側身閃避，回身一躍，得得的朝來人中路踢了數腿，沒想竟被那人硬生生擋開了。 她既驚又恐的往來人一瞪，只見那人身形魁梧，骨相雄豪，隱隱透著肅殺之氣，赫然是其父周將軍。 週將軍沉著臉，喝道：“無知豎子，你是要因私情誤了軍機大事嗎？”周子瑜登時醒悟，怕是父親早已察覺她的氣息，只是一直隱忍不在其兄面前點破而已。 聽他這番話，看來已是猜到她所思所念。 她抱拳行禮，恭恭謹謹的道：“父親…”話音剛落，週將軍長哼一聲，斂眉峻目，道：“若你是想去救湊崎家的丫頭，就別再叫我父親 了。我周氏世代忠良，未曾出過不忠不孝之徒。”周子瑜神色黯然，一邊是親恩君恩，一邊是情意深切，教她好生為難。

但見周將軍霍地一掌，猛向周子瑜胸前一擊，厲聲喝道：“我教女無方，現在就讓我清理門戶，以免辱沒我周氏家風！”周子瑜哪敢回掌還擊 ？ 她腳下運勁，身法輕盈得如若乳燕，在這花園東一鑽，西一避，一時間竟教週將軍見不著她的身影來著。 他眼前只得白影飄動，定時凝立不動，驀地大喝一聲，一掌往那假山轟去。 周子瑜只覺一陣凌厲掌風呼嘯而過，扭頭一看，旁邊的假山登時被粉碎得化為灰燼。 她雖則神色泰然，內心卻是什是酸楚難過。 原來週將軍竟是在方才那一掌費上了數十載寒暑之功，看來是當真動了殺心。 她深知周將軍武功乃在其之上，自己壓根兒無法抵禦。 兵法裡有道是：“全師避敵。左次無咎，未失常也”周子瑜當即說道：“父親，請恕女兒不孝。”轉身便逃，趕至房中，幸喜不見父親趕到。 她生怕夜長夢多，變故又生，匆匆收拾好長弓箭袋便趕到馬廐去。

誰知倏地銀光浮動，周子瑜未及反應過來，腰間箭袋已被銀鞭卷去，轉身看，正是其母周夫人。 周夫人身著單衣，淡眉素顏，想是睡夢中聽到花園鬥毆，趕來阻止周子瑜。 她一手執鞭，一手持著箭袋，刷刷刷的揮了數鞭，俱是精妙靈巧的招式。 周子瑜顧著躲避，哪來得及拉弦搭箭，竟是被逼往牆角去。 眼下無處可逃，周子瑜心道：“若是紗夏姐姐活不下去，我又豈能獨活！”此刻心生潑天勇氣，挺胸昂頭，是要直直的受了那一鞭。 驀地來勢緊收，擲向頭的倒是塊方方正正的硬物，竟是周將軍的令牌。 周夫人收回銀鞭，將箭袋別回周子瑜腰間，道：“快走！雲騅已經在後門候著。”周子瑜看了看母親，又看看令牌，張了張嘴，驚訝得說 不出話來。 但見周夫人往周子瑜的背後一推，道：“救了湊崎家的女兒後就有多遠逃多遠，最好帶你紗夏姐姐到浪速城去！”見周子瑜欲言又 止，頗為遲疑的樣子，週夫人擺擺手，喝道：“你還站在這作甚！你父親若要以內力衝穴，你便逃不了！”

原來周夫人聽了花園打毆聲，只道周府進了賊，急備銀鞭出房去。 那知途中撞見了周將軍，見丈夫怒氣不息，嘴上說著要清理門戶，周夫人登時明白發生甚麼事。 她沉下手往周將軍的數個穴道一拂、奪走他身上的令牌，再去牽過雲騅待在後門。

她只能幫周子瑜到這裡了。

周子瑜朝母親拜別過後，忙展開輕功，一見雲騅隨即上馬。 幸得令牌在手，城門守軍倒沒怎麼為難她。 自她出城以來，雷聲越發隆響，猶似龍吟虎嘯，心下不禁膽寒，心想：“旱雷不止，莫非是凶兆？”銀咬一咬，從官道改道小路。 但見小道旁是怪石嵯峨，身右正是陡險峽谷，底下河水湍湍，周子瑜卻是策馬疾馳，絲毫不膽怯。 雲騅一聲長嘶，似是知主人心切，竟是不曾停下步來。 她未嘗歇息，縱見幽泉怪石亦無心觀看。

待得破曉天青，周子瑜隱隱見得一座城。 城門大開，但旁的駐軍皆是行形整肅，劍甲隱泛血光，哪像是尋常守軍？ 抬眼只見城門匾上，“東都”二字遒勁挺拔。 她當即明白那定是林娜璉麾下精兵，這時城門大開莫不是湊崎已慘遭毒手了！ 她當時下馬，縱身前躍至門前，那些精兵來不及盤查，便被周子瑜颯颯數箭給釘住了腳，慘嚎連連。 她徑自入城，卻自當眼處見著一張皇榜。 紙上新墨未乾，顯然是方才寫就的。

她望著上頭那句“湊崎一族，皆已伏誅……”呆呆的出了神，半晌也說不出一句話來。 她強吞下在咽喉蕩漾的甜血，解下身後長弓，那張湊崎親手所作的長弓。 她怔怔的凝視著它，耳邊似乎又聽到了湊崎嬌軟如絲的嗓音在叫著“子瑜子瑜”。

但是，她終究沒用這張弓護她周全。

*

“相逢不識。卻道君魂來我夢。”

號角鳴鳴，蹄聲鏗鏘。

京城往禁宮的大路上，一列精兵正騎著高頭大馬，腰纏利劍手執長槍。 錦袍銀甲，槍劍耀日，軍容之盛，好不威風。

為首的分別是赤黑雙馬，其中赤馬為先，上頭坐了個妙齡女郎，錦衣燦爛，頂上金盔更是鑲上數顆指頭大小的寶石明珠，煜煜生光，煞是奪目。 緊隨其後的黑馬卻是黑袍鐵甲，樸實無華。 怪異的，便是她臉上覆著隕鐵製成的面具，滿是血光之印，入眼只覺寒氣滲人，教人心膽俱裂。 她的雙手似是畢生只勒過韁繩、揮著劍，勒紋劍蠶互相纏鬥，猶似棋盤裡烽火綿綿的黑白蛟龍。 它們就是繚繞漠北的狼煙，盤據著繁華安寧。 唯獨她的眼睛是深藏地底的琥珀，遺世而又平靜。

大路的盡頭是便是北門，北門城閣下站著一個冕服女子，正是當朝太女名井南。 名井南面上帶笑，俯瞰著這隊精兵，但她凝視著大纛旗上大大個“齊”字的眼睛分明冷若霜刀。 她緊攥著手中溫玉，反來复去的低聲念道：“齊王…柴柴…”

旁的綢衣少女只是眼觀鼻鼻觀心的侍候在側，沉默不語。 忽地清冽得好比凜風的嗓音一響，指著那黑袍將軍，說道：“金多賢，你怎麼看柴柴？”金多賢沉吟半晌，小心翼翼的說道：“此人可畏，只是不知齊王從何 處網羅這般人才。”

名井南頷首，問道：“比之當日林娜璉，孰足以為懼？”金多賢心下盤算，暗忖：“林娜璉曾是名震一時的虎將，十年前湊氏逆案正是由 她領兵至東都。不過數年便與俞定延二人歸隱山林，眼下不知所踪。這柴柴卻是近來於齊王伍中橫空出世，哪能作比較？”她搖頭，道：“ 臣不知。”

名井南又問道：“比之周子瑜，孰足以為懼？”金多賢道：“子瑜足以為懼。”太女輕笑數聲，道：“何出此言。”金多賢略有遲疑 ，可仍大氣深呼，道：“先不論北疆數戰，只論十年前單身強闖禁宮……”話音剛落，太女嘆了口氣，道：“多賢，你還是看不 清。”

周子瑜不是不要命而教人為懼。

林娜璉為俞定延歸隱，周子瑜為湊崎紗夏闖禁宮，都是為了那個“情”字，而這個字恰恰是她們的弱點。 可柴柴呢？ 名井南長眉一軒，眼神頗為玩味，心道：“她的弱點是什麼？”

沒有弱點才是可懼。

周子瑜倒是不知北門城閣上，名井南與金多賢嘴上說著什麼。 她與二人相距什遠，只知二人嘴唇微動，只道是談論著齊王大捷一事。 她知名井南與齊王平井桃素來不合，但是她只是名井南手裡的刀、刀哪用得著猜測主人的心思？

“子瑜，辛苦了。”盔甲鏗鏘，腰側玉佩一跳一跳，孫彩瑛拍了拍周子瑜的肩膀，道：“該我了。”周子瑜點了點頭，自城上下去。 只是她離開之前，往那匹黑馬瞄了一眼，“喔喔”的聲音，教她心裡有些煩亂。 後腦勺微微發涼，宛如有人在那狠狠刺上一記冷刀。

她好像曾經見過那匹馬。

午夜的郊外，星辰早已沒入墨雲，蟲鈴幽幽。 陡見月珠浮游窗前，涼風拂柳，案上箏弦也是微微盪動，隱聞酸楚單音。 只聽周子瑜道：“紗夏姐姐，今兒我從曲池坊的楚記買來了貽糖，你倒是嚐嚐看。”莫非十年前湊崎於東都逃出生天？ 卻見周子瑜自懷裡掏出自楚記買來的貽糖，置於一石碑跟前，原來那石碑卻是墓碑，碑上大大的書了“屋主紗夏衣冠埋香之地”。 她恭恭敬敬的拜了四拜，心裡極是愴然——她沒能找到找到湊崎的屍首，只能草草將湊崎留在屋中備用的衣物、茶碗、筆埋在地下；她更不能 將“湊崎氏”五字刻在碑上，湊崎家是逆賊，若教有心人得知她公然弔唁逆臣，指不定生出什麼風波。

“對不起啊……”周子瑜喃喃道。 忽地聽得有人狂笑，道：“道歉又有何用？”隨風聲霎霎，樹影亂舞，卻又不知聲音從何傳來。 接著劍光浮動，一個烏影卻自東北樹中閃出來。 但見一人迎風而立，披風飄飄，竟然是齊王門下的柴柴。

周子瑜眉頭暗蹙，嗓音極是冷淡，道：“未知柴將軍貿然造訪，又是為何？”說話倒不留情面，頗有催促趕離之意。 柴柴笑道：“久聞小周將軍英名，仰慕多時，故來造訪。”她說這話時琥眸星波微盪，神光約約，但教周子瑜心中一寒，她竟自這柴柴眼中見得湊崎幾分影子！ 她怔了怔，驀地又想來了燒作焦燼的行宮。

湊崎早死了。 周子瑜當下長嘆一口氣，搖頭不語。 柴柴幾步走上墓前，認真端詳碑上刻字，嘴唇微微而動，又繞著那碑緩步走上好幾圈，笑道：“小周將軍既對此碑表歉，神色如此內疚。莫不是這屋主紗夏之死另有隱情？”話裡話外，卻是說周子瑜與湊崎之死有關。 她料想周子瑜定會勃然大怒，豈知周子瑜眼眶微紅，雖則無淚，語卻略帶哭腔，道：“是我的錯。”柴柴聞言反倒愣了愣，這話當真是 大出其意料。 原來周子瑜一直深恨當初並無早日帶走湊崎，偶然夢迴也道當初若不管不顧強行帶走湊崎，今日定是那一番光景，倒是將一切罪責加諸身上。 柴柴眸中約有異色，又道：“既是如此，小周將軍何不以死謝罪？”周子瑜蹲下身子擦拭著石碑，似是對石碑說話，像是對柴柴說道：“等多 會我就下去了……”她知道她不該在外人面前這麼說話，但對著熟悉的漫天星辰，有些話卻不由自主的往外蹦出來。

周子瑜想回到過去，因為過去的她不曾活在暗夜當中。

柴柴默然，牽著周子瑜的手席地而坐，她的手很軟，軟得教周子瑜不敢相信那是武人的手。 她從腰間拿出酒壺，月光悠然溶入清澈的酒柱，沒日沒夜的落入柴柴嘴裡。 雙頰微薰，她忽地說道：“小周將軍，你有喜歡的人嗎？”未等周子瑜開腔說話，她便將酒壺塞入周子瑜的手，說道：“我有的”目光越發 飄渺而又深邃，似是在端詳一軸古老的畫卷一般：“她年紀比我小，她父母也不喜歡我。當初我就是為了氣氣她爹娘而故意天天找她玩、纏著她。 開始她老叫我別去找她，說她要讀書練武、說她爹娘不凖我們一起玩。”周子瑜喝了口酒，肺腑似被把烈火燒盡一般，嗆得她眼冒淚花。 在那片模糊當中，年幼湊崎自記憶那片石牆翻來她的眼前，傻呼呼的笑著道：“子瑜子瑜，我來找你玩了。”只聽柴柴柔聲道：“ 後來時間久了，心裡對她有種說不上來的感覺。白日總捨不得她走，見到她和別人玩時心裡就酸楚難言，夢裡也是只有她和我……好像沒有她，多甜 的貽糖都是酸的苦的。”說著說著，她卻是苦笑起來，道：“只是，我不能找她。”

“為什麼？”周子瑜沉聲道：“是她不喜歡你嗎？”柴柴搖搖頭道：“我的心裡有她，她的心裡也有我。只是我的出現會動搖她的決定……” 陡然又靜了下來，四周充斥著蟬鳴箏音，風聲颯颯。 周子瑜霍地站起來，腦袋猶如被巨石砸中，暈恍恍的大聲喝道：“既然你們心裡也有著對方，你怎麼不去找她？你以為這樣不見她是對她好嗎了”她本來說話 聲音不大，此刻竟是被氣得聲若洪鐘，可說到後來，聲音卻嘶啞起來。 她肩頹然地塌了下去，淚如雨下，分不清那到底是淚，或真的是雨。

柴柴伸手撈起了周子瑜，只見這個比她高出一個頭的女孩將淚水打濕了她的肩膀。 她將她放倒在床上，宛如母親般替她掖好被子，但見她羽睫微顫，嘴裡不清不楚的嘟嘟囔囔著什麼。 柴柴甚是好奇，俯下身子將耳朵湊近周子瑜的嘴前，“紗夏…對不起…”這個話不住隨著酒味於周子瑜的氣息來回吞吐，心下最是酸楚難耐。 她輕嘆一口，澀然道：“傻子瑜，我不恨你了。別跟我道歉好嗎？”當下緩緩解下鐵面具，月光照在她臉上，這柴柴竟然正是湊崎紗 夏。

原來湊崎相早已料到今上打壓世家多時，如今這麼一出自是要剿除湊崎家，早就安排好戶藉銀錢置於包袱裡。 恰好當日湊崎紗夏領著黑馬操練腳力，湊崎相便順勢將包袱交予湊崎，讓祝壽為名將她騙去投奔故交“太白劍”樸軫永，自己則是找了個酷似湊崎 紗夏的婢女赴了那鴻門宴。 湊崎紗夏到了漢城爾後，慕這異地繁華，小住一月才從久久聞得東都噩耗。 她欲哭無淚，只得留在漢城隨樸軫永父女習武學藝。 她身負殺父之仇，幾年間竟盡數通曉“太白劍”之精妙。

返到王國西陲從軍，她不能再用湊崎紗夏之名，只得隨戶藉易名柴柴。 從軍七載間，曾被暗劍傷了臉，雖則復完如初，她仍舊戴著面具以防被京城派來的將領發現湊崎家有一息尚存。 誰知天子遣了平井桃領軍，她於陣間被故友發現身份。 幸好平井桃念在往日情誼，非但沒將她捆起來，反是將她收入麾下。 此番得勝回京，知悉周子瑜不但活得很好，更是成了東宮親衛，她自是心懷怨懟。 哪知道今夜夜探舊居，卻親眼目睹周子瑜對如這般思念，怎教她不氣消，滿腔怨念都被柔情取而代之。 忽然周子瑜雙眼微張，眸裡彷若凝霧，既驚又喜的道：“紗夏姐姐，你終於來看我嗎？我…我已經很久沒有夢到你了…”說到這裡，喉頭便哽住再也說不出話，雙手一伸將湊崎圈入懷中。 湊崎一個激靈，正想自她懷裡脫出，倏地轉念一想：“她是醉了，只道這是場夢。我何不順水推舟，這般與她相會。”手又緩緩抱著周子 瑜的脖子，柔聲道：“對不起啊，這麼久才來見你。”周子瑜急道：“不……姐姐，是我對不起你。我答應過用你給我的弓來保護你，但是 ……”湊崎輕輕吻在周子瑜的唇瓣，她的嘴唇是甜的、軟的，就像楚記的貽糖一般，無論再多依然也不夠滿足她的慾望。

周子瑜牽上了湊崎的手。 湊崎的手很軟，手心那裡有著一道熟悉的傷痕，她的唇舌正不住的舐弄它，彷彿留在上頭的口涎是世上最好的靈藥。 此刻的她彷彿回到北疆廣渺的草原，貪婪肆意的馳騁，蹄子挑起了小溪流水，滲入她攥著韁繩的指間，一點、一點……的滑入掌心。 這片草原為她的來臨而顫抖，馬嘶長嗚，教她神游太虛。

這片征途彷彿沒有盡頭，周子瑜只能迷失在這片歡悅當中。 直至群星余光消散，黑暗將她與湊崎包裹，大地發出深沉的嘆息。

“子瑜”這句話於周子瑜耳畔蕩漾流倘著。 她一個激靈自床席跳起來，雙腳直直往床邊櫃角一踢，痛得她大叫起來，一看之下竟是腫成個小丘。

陡見自己衣衫完好，床席雖則亂作一團，觸及指尖竟不覺馀溫。 走到屋外除卻路過閒良遺下的玉佩，哪裡見得湊崎的身影？ 她驀地驚覺是南柯一夢，心裡盡是惆悵。

*

“箭盡垂楊。留恨前門渡夜鴉。”

劍身極薄，寶光在菱形的刃文流動，猶似天邊疏星劃破夜空。 她的劍，快、清、柔，合該是宴樂劍舞。 只是如今血，滴答、滴答……的自刃尖而落，在白玉砌作的大道上，凝作一條血路。

遠山野寺的撞鐘聲，擊破了漫天霞雲，明艷華光從隙逢漏出，刺破了道上的金甲士兵。 湊崎的劍忽地往旁的伙伴一砍，哪裡是華光煦煦？ 分明是城上守軍射來的雕羽狼箭。 只見城上眾兵箭如雨下，格格數聲響，卻見她從容的將箭擋開來，喝道：“玄武陣！”齊軍紛紛盾連盾垂直護胸，後面的則舉盾若傘 ，宛同龜甲，竟是無箭能入，一步一步緊迫城門。

城上守軍暗叫不好，這正北門若是被齊軍攻破，且不說宮中衛軍淪陷，怕且正殿各處都瞬時落入齊軍手中。 但見主將周子瑜神色自若，箭扣弦上，眾人心道：“這玄武陣豈是能這般擊破？週將軍該是遣兵下城才是。”心裡既是好笑又是慌亂，也不知道 太女緣何放這麼個人作北門鎮軍大將。 哪知周子瑜內力深厚，嗤嗤兩聲，箭如珠發，箭鏃竟是衝破鐵盾，連連擊到玄武陣內的數人。 齊軍尚未補全漏洞，守軍隨即發箭，竟是將這好好的玄武陣給擊潰了。 霎時間，守軍分批遊繩而下，揮著利刃行步戰。 但見湊崎冷笑數聲，馬嘶聲潑天而來，為首的那匹黑馬趕至主人身畔，她猛地鉤上鐙子，竟是穩穩的騎在上頭。 身後飛騎奔馳，極是凶狠猙獰，下城守軍不是遭受斬殺，便是被馬蹄踏成肉泥。 周子瑜驀地想起近來西域商隊帶了大批良馬進駐胡市，齊軍騎兵的馬定是胡市而來，暗忖：“這齊逆謀反或許是早有預謀，暗中布處軍兵佯裝尋常 百姓混入京中，又乘齊軍得勝回朝，趁機行謀逆之事。卻不知其餘三道宮門眼下景況如何？”五內心急如焚，急道：“放箭！”

那漫天箭雨紛紛盡落馬頭，騎兵落地，依舊悍然勇武。 唯獨湊崎坐下黑馬神駿，在這箭雨中左閃右避，竟是獨它存活下來。 她舞著三尺長劍，馳馬衝殺，轉眼即是殺下十馀人。 別的射手往她身上射箭，卻忘她劍疾如風，霎時將數枝利箭箭頭齊齊削下，教人好生乍舌。 周子瑜覷準馬頭，陡見那烏頭白蹢，極像當日贈予湊崎的踏雪馬，心中一動，箭勢倏的緩減不少。 她不住暗罵道：“周子瑜，你這是在發什麼渾！”誰料那黑馬不但不避，反倒是直直往箭頭撞去。 可憐那馬嘶聲未絕，登時斃命。 幸而湊崎及時腳下運功，便穩穩的落在地上。 只見兩軍戰酣之間，湊崎含淚撫著黑馬屍首，悲道：“小黑馬，來世就換我當馬兒好了。”她伸手拔出箭，凌空一拋，縱身一躍揮劍 往箭尾敲去。 颼的一聲，羽箭直直往城上去，帶血釘入樑上。 周子瑜只覺頸側一涼，一摸全是血，原來方才迅雷不及掩耳間，那箭竟是擦過她脖項。 她不禁膽寒，可心裡卻隱隱作痛，又談不上一個究竟。

但見湊崎神色一凜，持劍在軍中縱橫自若，電光火石間又替受圍齊軍解厄。 她大步前踏，劍影微閃，或虛或實，已是劍刃穿透敵軍心窩、挑破頸血。 一時之間，竟教兩軍膠著。 驀地號角聲響，四下殺聲震天，湊崎後往一看，正是齊軍纛旗！ 她心下大喜，連忙喊道：“桃！我們在這！”可看到來人之時，卻是頭頂冷得如墜冰窟。 領兵之人個頭嬌小，神貌極是古靈精怪，哪裡是平井桃？ 分明是太女身旁的孫彩瑛！ 只聽孫彩瑛揮刀斬下齊軍纛旗，仰天喝道：“齊逆伏誅，爾等還不快快投降！”這齊軍原本見援軍來至，士氣大振。 豈知領軍之人非但不是平井桃而是敵將孫彩瑛，更是驚惶。 眼下聽得孫彩瑛持著纛旗，直道齊王已死，登時軍心大沮，或互相廝殺，或棄甲而逃，潰不成軍。 只剩湊崎與數十親兵負隅頑抗，求生之意迸出，竟是以一敵百，甚是悍武難擋。

周子瑜眼見城下戰況早定，可齊軍馀兵尚在反抗，己軍傷亡越發慘重，心裡暗道：“這柴柴不死，安能止戈偃武？”雕羽狼箭當即扣在弦上，周子瑜 覷準湊崎面門，往事忽地卻上心頭，手猛地一抖，這箭竟是擦肩而過。 無論是孫彩瑛、湊崎還是周子瑜自己皆是大吃一驚。 湊崎看看周子瑜，又是看看直插入地的箭，不禁怔了怔，心道：“她終是作出了選擇。”心下說不盡的悲涼愴然。 周子瑜凝視著那雙看著她的琥眸既是纏綿難捨，又是淒苦至極，心頭倏地一震，竟異一下子與十八歲湊崎重合起來。 雖則經已事過境遷，當日戀人早長埋土內，卻依舊教周子瑜癡狂。

“湊崎一族，皆已伏誅……”昔日皇榜又暗地躍於眼前，周子瑜心下一寒，心裡暗罵道：“紗夏姐姐早死了！你別瞎了眼。”她曾經沒 保護湊崎，這回她必須瞄得準準的。

雙眼微闔，覷準湊崎的心窩去，就像是瞄著靶上的紅心，手上運勁，“啪”“當”彼此起落。

弓弦登時斷了，鮫筋在氖氳劃破一道傷痕，直直的打落在周子瑜的顴骨上，血珠汨汨而流。

但痛的不是面顴。

周子瑜裂眥睜目，胸膛中一股熱氣猛地上湧，竟是吐出幾口甜血來。 她顧不上那斷弦的弓，足下運勁，單身自城上躍下。 斷裂為二的隕鐵面具下，赫然是湊崎紗夏。

那夜不是夢，紗夏姐姐當真來了。 周子瑜心想：“也怪不得小黑馬不避。周子瑜啊周子瑜，你竟是糊塗得連紗夏姐姐也忍不得。”她登時心下一慟，從兒時到東都事變的往事歷歷 浮上心頭，雙手猛地抖動，卻又忽地仰天狂笑，恰同狼嗥，越發響亮，驚起漫天黑鴉，拍翼飛回。 可是笑聲當中竟是滲出一股錐心寒意，直教旁人心膽迸裂，又不住蒼茫難過。 她一把抱起湊崎的屍首，指尖撫落在她的眉骨、額角，以及……

箭頭。

她猛地拔出箭頭，盯著那空晃晃的洞，彷彿能聽見深邃的回音。 她木然的看著湊崎的臉龐，她著只是誰了而已。 周子瑜笑著朝湊崎耳邊低聲呢喃細語，道：“紗夏姐姐，我是瞎了心……是心眼瞎了……”只聽孫彩瑛道：“子瑜……”一言未 畢，周子瑜看了看她，道：“名井南，知道的麼？”孫彩瑛默言。 一股怒氣自周子瑜腹腔不住翻騰，“唰”的自腰間抽出佩劍，一道寒峭冷光教孫彩瑛大驚，心下暗道：“糟了！周子瑜莫不是要去找南姐姐了？！ ”她大踏一步，擋住周子瑜的去路。

誰知周子瑜竟是一劍往宮門飛來去，那劍破風直入那“正北門”匾前，“喀嚓”一聲竟是裂開了兩半，險些壓死城下幾名小卒。 她看了看那把劍，又看了看孫彩瑛，目光忽地絲柔如水的看著湊崎眸裡頭的琥色死湖，柔聲道：“紗夏姐姐，我們回家吧……”說到 一半，又惶惶然道：“不，我們不回家了。有很多壞人在等著我們，我們去別的地方當家好麼？”湊崎那能答得到她。 周子瑜沉默半晌，道：“你不說話，那就這麼定了，我們搬家吧！”

那能見得著周子瑜和湊崎紗夏的身影。

*

那日先生只是唱了調詞，便搖搖晃晃的離去了。 回到家後，我將這一切都隻字不漏的告訴爹娘。 爹娘相顧一嘆，只是道：“孩兒，你不懂的了。”

我不懂？ 我怎麼會不懂！ 我心裡這般咕噥道。

翌日，先生就如往常一般，眼睛蓋上烏布、抱著書捲到書室授課，就好像昨天什麼事情都沒發生過。 我們見她沒有乘機挾威進責往事，也樂得佯裝無事，但也不敢再鬧了。

這件童年往事就一直塵封在我的腦內。 初春，先生病逝後，大夥兒一起去草廬料理先生的後事。 那草廬僅有方丈，除卻書架床席，便只有一磹骨灰、一匝信件。

那裡信不曾寄出。 但都是寫給同一個人，開首都是同一句話：

“紗夏姐姐如晤。”

陡然憶起當時先生唱的那首詞，無比的清晰，彷彿先生就在我們面前，輕敲著梨木板，唱道：“良弓寶馬。把酒同盟生死共。月破驚雷。索別悲年道奈何 。相逢不識。卻道君魂來我夢。箭盡垂楊。留恨前門渡夜鴉。”

我好像明白了些什麼，但立時搖搖頭，將方才升起的一點苗頭給踩了個粉碎。

（全文完）


End file.
